Many consumers desire to look younger and reduce the visibility of blemishes, fine lines and wrinkles, especially on their face and hands. Such a desire is coupled with the fact that consumers want to look radiant and natural in the absence of having an artificial matte look typically provided by traditional foundation-based products which tend to be overly opaque in nature and may have aesthetic and/or cultural negatives.
Attempts at “perfecting” skin have been made. Often, topical compositions with absorbent fillers (e.g., talc, silica, kaolin) are made wherein such inorganic fillers hide skin imperfections by absorbing some light and simply reflecting light back not unlike paint. An alternative approach is referred to as achieving a soft focus effect. This occurs when incoming light is distorted by scattering (dispersion) wherein light is twisted into a variety of directions. Soft focus is often thought of as a measure similar to haze but applicable to thin product films. Traditional approaches, unfortunately, either hide imperfections in the absence of radiance or result in radiance and healthy glow but with aesthetically displeasing skin appearance, for example, through enhanced visibility of skin topography.
There is an increasing interest to develop composite particles and compositions with composite particles that yield an excellent soft focus. This invention, therefore, is directed to composite particles and compositions comprising such composite particles that are expected to result in excellent sensory characteristics, and surprisingly, impart superior soft focus results. The composite particles comprise a polymeric base and subparticles with or without voids, some of which have indexes of refraction above and some of which have indexes of refraction below the index of refraction of the polymeric base.
Additional Information
Efforts have been disclosed for making compositions that impart a soft focus. In U.S. Patent application No. 2008/0152682, single-crystal platy barium sulfate containing compositions are described.
Still other efforts have been disclosed for making topical compositions that improve skin characteristics. In U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2005/0100568 and 2009/0155321, cosmetic compositions for improving skin appearance are described.
Even other efforts have been disclosed for making topical compositions that improve skin characteristics. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,972,359, 5,997,890 and 6,174,533, topical compositions for covering skin imperfections are described.
None of the additional information above describes a composite particle and composition as claimed in this invention.